


Blue

by AngelynMoon



Series: Hurt-Colors [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt-Colors, M/M, Soulmat Au, Thorin being needy, Thorin being stupid, and wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Dwarrows wore their hurt colors with pride, a soulmate strong enough to hurt you was one strong enough to protect and fight by your side.Thorin never thought he'd be able to hate gaining hurt colors.





	Blue

Summary: Dwarrows wore their hurt colors with pride, a soulmate strong enough to hurt you was one strong enough to protect and fight by your side.

Thorin never thought he'd be able to hate gaining hurt colors.

\---------

Thorin woke, surprised to do so. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer on the ice that had chilled him when he said his farewells to Bilbo, the second was that his chest no longer burned as it had when he'd gone to sleep what he'd thought to be his final time.

He reached up to push his hair back and stopped short, staring at the colors on his wrists, he had not noticed them before wishing to help with the fight after breaking his madness, there had been little enough time to strip himself from his finery before begging his company to follow him one more time.

Thorin traced one wrist with his other hand and then switched, green for fear, gold for love, and blue, blue for sorrow. Thorin had always wondered why blue was the color of the line of Durin, was it because Durin had had no match created with him and so felt such sorrow to name the color theirs? Or was it the sorrow he felt when he had lost his One?

And now, now Thorin was forever marked with their color, as he should be, but who...

Bilbo.

Thorin traced his colors, Bilbo had held his wrists tight enough to harm him when he had held him over the ramparts, had threatened to kill him, Thorin had seen Bilbo's colors, seen them bloom but had not thought... Bilbo often hugged Bofur and the green at his shoulder, well it was understandable to fear when your other was leaving, Thorin had not even questioned what would make Bilbo come to him over his One but had been unable to make himself turn Bilbo away, he'd wanted to pretend for a while that this soft creature was his.

And he was, had been.

Thorin looked at his colors, green, he'd made his One fear him, yes gold mixed with the two colors but that did not excuse his actions, could not, that these were the first colors Bilbo hand been able to give him, that that was the first Bilbo had been able to harm him...

Thorin wept, his tears falling from his eyes as he pressed his lips to his wrists and murmured apologies that Bilbo could not hear.

\------

A/N: Don't worry, I plan on fixing it in the next one or trying to at least.


End file.
